Florida red tides occur annually in the Gulf of Mexico from blooms of the marine dinoflagellate Karenia brevis (K. brevis). These blooms (also known as harmful algal blooms or HABs) can cause massive fish kills, mortality to marine mammals and other sea life, and production of polycyclic ethers collectively termed “brevetoxins”. Human exposure to brevetoxins produced by K. brevis occurs through two routes, either through eating contaminated shellfish, or through inhaling airborne toxin, see e.g., B. Kirkpatrick et al., “Literature review of Florida red tide: implications for human health effects”, Harmful Algae 3(2):99-115 (2004). Current human exposure to brevetoxins through eating contaminated shellfish is well-controlled through closure of shellfish beds during toxic algal blooms. However, respiratory effects experienced by persons inhaling airborne toxin on beaches and in coastal communities remain a significant concern. Brevetoxins cause respiratory problems in those living near the beach, in recreational beachgoers, and in occupationally exposed persons, with unknown long-term effects. The accompanying respiratory discomfort may significantly impact personal health, particularly for those already compromised with asthma, allergies, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or other conditions, see e.g., L. E. Fleming et al., “Initial evaluation of the effects of aerosolized Florida red tide toxins (brevetoxins) in persons with asthma”, Environ Health Perspect 113(5):650-657 (2005). Respiratory discomfort may also have a significant impact on area tourism by greatly limiting recreational beach enjoyment.
Current efforts focus on mitigation of red tide blooms, but with limited success. In the absence of immediate mitigation, it is necessary to minimize effects of red tide blooms as much as possible, particularly when health concerns are involved. Systems to provide objectively measured data concerning red tide toxins in specific areas currently exist, such as call-in hotlines, websites, and periodic bulletin services that provide objective, scientifically measured data regarding bloom status and algal concentrations.